


Round your table在你之下 by Toshi歳

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两人已交往设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round your table在你之下 by Toshi歳

腰带被解开的时候，亚瑟才顿悟到也许昨晚自己真的是闹过头了。

但是作为一条有骨气的汉子，自己作的死，跪着也要作完——哦不，他现在是坐着的，梅林才是跪着那个，确切的说是跪在他双腿间。

“殿下，关于边境上泛滥的山贼您想好怎么处理了吗？”

梅林略带冰凉的掌心隔着布料不轻不重的抚慰着他已经半勃起的阴茎，全身血液下涌的亚瑟根本没心思想什么安定策略，只求桌子下的那个人别再胡闹了。

你也没自己吹的那么坚定不移嘛，混蛋

直接在脑袋里响起的声音让亚瑟下涌的血液重新分了一部分流回了脸上，该死的魔法，他恨魔法！然而很快这个念头就随着两人毫无隔阂的接触消散了，梅林纤瘦且分布着不少小小茧子的手指上下套弄着，仅仅几下便让那个玩意硬的不能再硬了，证据就是当梅林一松手，他就能感受到自己的勃起顶着下腹被堆起的内衫边儿。操，当初对性事单纯的连接吻都不知道喘气的小子现在居然敢躲在圆桌底下扒他的裤子，他不知道这件事是让他更生气一点还是更兴奋一点。

“陛下”

里昂的掺杂着关心和催促的表情看着他，等着他给出一个答案，其他骑士们也等待着他们的王发表意见。谢天谢地，桌子下面那个家伙停下了动作，被扔出Camelot的理智终于有空跑回他的主人身边，山贼，没错，山贼，今天的议题，快想对策Arthur.Pendragon！

界限问题，白痴

他的魔法男仆用一副嘲笑的语气给他指出了方向，根本不用看他都能知道Merlin现在的表情有多气人，但现在不是纠结这事儿的时候，他的臣下和骑士们还等着他的发言呢。用最快的速度组织语言，又调动所有面部肌肉摆出个严肃深沉模样的亚瑟王扫视了一圈大厅后准备开口。

“……唔！”

亚瑟怎么也没料到对方会挑这时候玩起了深喉——它几乎和梅林的魔法一样可怕，褒义上的。

相信他，他已经尽量减小音量了，可十几道视线还是齐刷刷的聚焦在了发出奇怪声响的国王身上，没办法谁让这些身经百战的骑士们听力个顶个的好，就连高文那个多动症都停下了摧残帕西披风的动作，一脸莫名其妙的盯着他，而里昂，瞧瞧那对英俊的眉毛，紧的都能夹死苍蝇了。

“咳，洛特那边，嗯……有什么反应？”

他依稀尚存的理智还勉强能处理耳边那些喋喋不休的情势分析，可他大部分的感官都争先恐后的拽着他体会下身反应，而不是不受待见的邻国反应。当梅林灼热潮湿的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，灵巧的舌头刷过敏感的顶端，天，那感觉实在太棒了，幸好自幼培养出的条件反射让他把止不住的叹息捂死在了嘴里，否则国王的威严着实是要玩完。

上帝这场会开的真不是时候！

别忘了是你自己把例会次数改成一周两次的，陛下

语言轰炸伴着唇舌进攻，除了梅林还能有谁干得出这么不解风情却又火辣的不行的事？全卡梅洛都找不出第二个。对于爱人的魔法，亚瑟欣赏那份所向披靡的强大，可往往意味着梅林需要付出很多他体会不到的代价，何况不论对方说的有多信誓旦旦，他都能看出战争屠戮时梅林眼里的伤感；所以他更喜欢那些在琐碎日常里的小小奇迹，尤其在享受床笫之欢时梅林不经意间施展的法术，比如覆盖整间房子的隔音咒，又或者是被他操进床垫啜泣连连几乎连完整的一句话都说不出的时候用传音咒不断告诉他那些羞于启齿，却又情真意切包含爱意的句子。

但是这并不代表着他喜欢自己栽在往日那些小把戏里，至少不是现在这个场合，而该死的梅林显然是铁了心不放过他。

“陛下，您如果身体不适的话我们可以明天再商讨”

欲望被不断吞吐的行为撩拨的越发高涨，尽管他可以控制住自己不发出更多的可疑声响，但面色潮红满头大汗这种生理反映可不是他说压就能压下去的，要他来说那简直他妈的根本不可能！他全身的每一根神经都在饥渴的品尝着梅林带给他的快感。

“你的随身挂件呢？亚瑟？一早上我都没看到梅林的影子”

他就在桌子底下吸我的老二呢高文，我敢打赌这可比你的帕西来的带劲多了。

“他，今天，早上，出城，采药了，盖乌斯，需要，帮忙”

深吸一口气的国王殿下咬牙切齿的蹦出了这句话，高文生生的被那个眼神震慑的收敛了轻浮的态度，而旁边的帕西维尔终于得到机会能把自己的红色披风从那双魔爪里解救出来。骑士团的所有人都清楚他们的国王对梅林有不可撼动的执著和占有欲，但只是一早上被抢走就急眼成这样，这相当不正常，还是说这是独占欲愈演愈烈的趋势？！

我敬佩你的撒谎水准，亚瑟

梅林再一次停下了动作，这次亚瑟没敢再贸然开口，红色桌布掩藏了他硬的发疼的阴茎同时也隔绝了观察梅林的视线，他只能强装一个假笑猜测着小混蛋接下来要干嘛，事实证明他这次真的很明智——梅林把进攻点改到了已然绷紧的囊袋，轻轻的用牙齿刮擦着那片敏感的皮肤，湿漉漉的气息喷在早已濡湿的毛发上，火热中夹杂的一丝清凉让下腹堆积的焦躁感更加强烈。

放佛是感受到那份焦灼感一般，梅林用力握住了无处受力而前后摇晃的阴茎，整张嘴含住后端球体的同时开始上下撸动，在唾液和前液的润滑下皮肤间的接触变得更为黏腻，就算有隔音咒（是的他相当肯定梅林为自己加了隔音咒，不然就凭之前他无意识那一下顶撞，梅林早就因为呜咽声暴露了）他也能想象趴在胯间奋力取悦他的梅林制造的那些淫靡水声。

“里昂，派出一个小队”

梅林吐出一口气，而后充满柔情却又掺杂着了点坏心眼的在前端落下亲吻，舌尖似有若无的舔舐着不断冒出透明液体的部分，打着圈的刺激着亚瑟所有的敏感点，甚至在套弄囊袋的时候用另一只手抚摸着他的大腿根部。亚瑟觉得自己就要高潮了，但他实在是害怕在自己会用叫床替代最后一句会议总结。

昨晚你在窗台那么做的时候可没征求过我的意见，莫德雷德整整一天都在躲着我，这都多亏了你那幼稚的想法

梅林用有一个吞咽进行着他的报复，每当亚瑟觉得就要射出来的前一刻，桌子下的人就故意减弱刺激，只留炙热的呼吸拍打裸露的皮肤。

梅林，别闹了

回答他的是又一记几乎令人灭顶的欲望冲刷，亚瑟不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“陛下，一个小队的力量并不足以消灭他们”

看着他长大的骑士眼里的关心更多了，他必须在事态一发不可收前赶紧结束这事，可他忘了现在掌握大局的，是正在舔弄着他根部的男仆。

你求我，我就放你一马

你真的明白我在这个国家的地位吗？

亚瑟在心里翻了一个白眼。

哦我不能再清楚了，但你又不是第一次求我了，求你留下来，求你别走，这些我可都记着呢，所以，再来一句，求你让我射了吧，不会太难的，来吧，鼓足勇气

你是个混蛋

没有你混

狠狠的深吸差点让他缴械，但这正是对方不想让他得逞的做法。

算你狠

谢谢夸奖

亚瑟看着圆桌上自己再一次成为视线焦点，而梅林的动作也越加撩人，终于还是狠下了心。

求你，梅林

他终于如愿以偿的得到了宣泄欲望的那一刹那，他相当确定自己射在了梅林的嘴里，完蛋了，他想，因为梅林似乎不太喜欢这个。短暂的空白过去后，亚瑟开始真正的思考对策，他需要赶紧把梅林从桌子底下弄出来，否则他不清楚今晚是不是能让梅林爬上自己床。

“让他们换上便装，我需要确切的探知到他们的根据地在哪儿，不然我们无法和洛特合作，剩下的事等探索队回来再说吧”

点点头示意会议结束后亚瑟看着骑士们一个个起身离开，直到最后出去的莫德雷德关上大门才掀起桌布放梅林出来。

“这不是我能控制的”

能用行动表达歉意就绝不开口直说的亚瑟再次动用了眼神攻势，顺带擦掉了男仆嘴角边残留的他的“杰作”。梅林没说什么，坦然的接受了自家国王的无言道歉，然而就在亚瑟低头拉起他的空当梅林猛地吻了上去，上帝他的梅林可从没这么热情的吻过他。突如其来的惊喜令他情不自禁的抚上梅林的后颈加深这个吻，唇舌交缠间他尝到了自己的味道，正当他打算更进一步而伸向对方腰间的时候，梅林猛地拉开了距离。

“如果你每次都这么诚恳的求我，我想偶尔我可以配合你实行那些下流的花样”

亚瑟觉得今晚适合开晚宴庆祝梅林的决定。

“但下次，别再让我听到你吹牛，也别再干出那么幼稚的举动，否则我会让你体验一把禁欲的好滋味的”

亚瑟在金色瞳孔的注视下点了点头，亚瑟再次确定了对于魔法，他永远都只能又爱又恨。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
